


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by BlueStar1937



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little crack, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Silly, adorable Len, sweet Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar1937/pseuds/BlueStar1937
Summary: Some adventures of Barry and Len in Central City in winter.Broken heaters, aching joints, and friends accidentally destroying their house while they are away.And what is that coming down the street?Read and find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write my first crack fic but it ended up having a bunch of fluff and being longer than I expected.
> 
> Thank you to tabihe for encouraging and inspiring me to write this story. We were talking and the idea for this story came about. So thank you!
> 
> Also this story had no beta so sorry for any errors. Just let me know and I will fix them ^_^

It was toward the end of November and Central City was already getting at least a couple inches of snow per day. It was early morning just as the sun was rising and the snowfall that had fallen last night had yet to be disturbed. The scene was one of tranquility with minimum amount of noise since most people were just starting to get up and ready for their day.

 

Barry sat curled up comfortably on the window seat with a steaming mug of hot coco looking out at the scene. He didn’t have work today but had still woken early from habit. The habit he developed from his boyfriend who always made sure that he got up in time for work. Making sure Barry had enough time to get up and eat a full breakfast instead of what he used to do. That being he would wake up thirty minutes before he was supposed to be at work causing him to rush everything and forgetting to eat.

 

The first time he had spent the night at Len’s where he had to get up and go to work the next morning was embarrassing. Barry woke up forgetting he was at Len’s and ended up running into the hallway closet in his panicked and half asleep state thinking it was his bathroom. He freaked out and got tangled in a very long scarf.

 

Len concerned had come running but stopped dead at the sight of Barry laying half out of his hallway closet tangled in a scarf. Len laughed so hard that it took him a few minutes to get to a point where he could help his clumsy boyfriend. 

“Scarlet. If you wanted to borrow my scarf all you had to do was ask.” Len chuckled as he bent down to help Barry. 

 

Barry scowled as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. “It was an accident! I was trying to go to the bathroom to get ready for work!” Barry froze and then groaned, “Shit! I am going to be really late for work now!”

 

“Well, maybe if you got up in time then things like this wouldn’t happen.” Len frowned as he wrestled with the scarf, “I don’t remember this scarf being this long. Hold on.”

 

It took them ten minutes to finally get Barry free from the evil clutches of the scarf. Barry rushed through his routine and at the door he threw one last glare at the evil scarf laid over the back of Len’s couch. Before he could step outside though Len called for him. Turning toward him confused Barry ended up getting smacked right in the face with a granola bar.

 

“When you get off work we are gonna have a discussion about your habit of being late. Now go!” Then Len pushed him out the door.

 

Since then Len helped Barry get in the habit of getting up in time not just for work but being on time for other things in his life. Everyone was shocked that Barry now tended to be early to things rather than late. It was probably what got Joe to finally give Len a chance since it showed Len was having a positive influence on Barry. 

 

Didn’t mean that Joe and Len got along and were best buddies. No hooking their arms together like old and close friends and skipping down a rainbow bridge made of friendship singing songs off key and loudly. It just meant that Joe stopped making rude comments every time him and Len were in the same room. Barry was just happy that they weren’t trying to kill each other and only gave the other the stink eye when they thought Barry was looking.

 

Blinking back to the present Barry took a sip of his hot coco then frowned glancing toward their partially opened bedroom door. Usually Len got up around the same time as Barry unless he had stayed out late with the Rogues or spending some time with his sister, Lisa and/or his best friend Mick. But Len and him had both gone to bed fairly early last night.

 

There were no meta-human attacks or any crime that needed the Flash so he left patrol early to go home. Len didn’t have anything planned so they had ordered pizza and watched some movies before calling it a night. They both must have been more exhausted then they had thought because as soon as they had kissed goodnight and their heads touched the pillows they were out. 

 

Barry gently set his mug on a near by table and got up to walk softly toward the bedroom in his thick fuzzy socks that Iris gave him for Christmas last year. The ones that Barry sometimes forced on a sleepy Len when he would put his ice cold feet on Barry’s legs in the middle of the night. Len always refused to wear socks to bed claiming his feet didn’t get cold no matter how many times Barry argued that, yes, his feet did indeed get cold at night and would he please stop putting his blocks of ice instead of feet on him at night. 

 

Even though he would complain about not wanting to wear socks to bed be never complained in the morning and instead would walk around in Barry’s socks until he had to get ready for the day. 

 

Finally reaching the bedroom door, Barry quietly opened the door and looked toward their bed where there was a giant lump of blankets.

 

Tip toeing closer Barry kneeled down when he got to Len’s side of the bed.

 

“Len? Are you okay?” Barry reached out and gently shook the lump which rewarded him with grumbles.

 

Laughing softly Barry smiled, “Come on love. It is time to wake up. Why don’t we go out for breakfast? It has been a long time since we have done that. We can go to our favorite diner.”

 

With louder grumbles the lump began to move until the grumpy face of Len appeared. 

 

“What was that? I don’t speak grumpy old man.” Barry grinned as Len glared at him.

 

“I said fine. But you better get me some coffee before we go.” 

 

Barry smiled brightly, leaned down and kissed Len’s forehead, “Okay! I will go put the coffee on while you get dressed. Love you.” Barry kissed the tip of Len’s nose before hopping up and bounding toward the door.

 

Len smiled softly, “Love you as well Scarlet.”

 

Barry turned and smiled back at him with pure love before continuing toward the kitchen.

 

Still smiling softly Len got out from under all of the warm blankets and shivered as the cold air finally hit his sleep warmed skin. Hurrying toward the bathroom he mumbled about the cold and about stupid joints starting to ache because of it.

 

Soon both were dressed for the cold outdoors and holding travel mugs with coffee taking sips as they walked hand in hand to the diner that was a few blocks from their home. A sudden breeze swept by them taking Len’s scarf right into the road where it got ran over by a passing car before Barry could even think to flash forward and grab it. 

“Shit! That was my favorite scarf.” Len frowned but secretly Barry was happy since it was the evil scarf but quickly felt bad remembering Len had that scarf for years and loved it.

 

“Here. You can have my scarf. I don’t really need it. I run at a high temperature so I tend to lean more burning up rather than freezing cold.” Barry took off his scarf and wrapped it around Len’s neck and kissed the tip of his nose when he finished.

 

Len smiled at Barry with love, “Thanks. I will give it back when we get home.”

 

Barry smiled and took Len’s hand again as they started to walk, “It is fine. You can have it. It brings out the color of your eyes.”

 

Len blushed slightly and pulled the scarf up in an attempt to hide it causing Barry to laugh with joy at the adorableness of his boyfriend. Len shoved Barry’s shoulder and picked up the pace but was still smiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the days passed and the weather got colder and more snowy; Barry noticed that Len started to wear more and more layers when they went outside but also when they were indoors. That might be because their heating system broke two weeks ago. Len and Mick tried to fix it but that just ended up with a cursing Len and Mick almost lighting their house on fire.

 

Cisco and Hartley also tried to fix it but that ended up making it worst since they turned it into a competition and ended up ruining the kitchen, the bedroom and half of the living room. Len and Barry were, fortunately for them, gone when it happened. Team Flash and the Rogues had sent them away on a weekend get away trip and while they were gone Cisco and Hartley thought they could fix the heating as a surprise for them. Cisco and Hartley ended up scrambling to call for backup to help them fix up the house before they got back.

 

Lisa and Iris were not much help. They showed up first with wine and snacks and ended up lounging on the couch that had miraculously survived whatever the hell Cisco and Hartley had attempted to do.

 

“You boys are going to be in so much trouble when Lenny and Barry return!” Lisa lifted her wine glass up toward them with a smirk on her beautiful face. 

 

“I wonder if Len will turn them into ice sculptures. Should we plan their funerals?” Iris took a sip of her wine and started to plan what to wear to their funerals.

 

“If there is going to be a funeral then wait until Wednesday since I need to take my best black dress to the cleaners.” Caitlin appeared behind Iris and Lisa.

 

Lisa tilted her head back and grinned up at Caitlin, “Hello darling!”

 

Caitlin smiled and leaned down to kiss Lisa quickly, “Hello beautiful.” 

 

Cisco pouted in the background and crossed his arms, “Come on guys! It was an accident Please stop taking enjoyment out of our pain and help us before Barry and Len return!”

 

Hartley popped his head around the corner leading to the kitchen with a frown, “I told you that they would hinder us more than help us.”

 

The girls turned and glared at him making Hartley gulp and quickly disappear back to whatever he had been doing. 

 

“If you are going to be rude then we will leave.” Caitlin glared and crossed her arms.

 

“Maybe we should make a call and get the two love birds home sooner.” Lisa nonchalantly exclaimed her nails but glanced up through her eyelashes with an evil grin.

 

Iris copied her evil grin, “Oh yes. Tell them that we stopped by their house and came across Cisco and Hartley breaking and entering!”

 

“And oh no! Cisco and Hartley were so jealous of Barry and Len’s love for each other that they decided to sabotage their house.” Caitlin joined in. 

 

Lisa pulled out her phone and started to call.

 

“Oh hell no! You are not riling them up and then leaving me alone with them! Come and apologize before they get us killed!” Cisco ran and grabbed Hartley and pulled him fully into the room.

 

Lisa put the phone to her ear and smiled with a dark innocence, “Hush now dears. It is ringing.”

 

“I’m sorry! I was rude! You girls are always a big help!” Hartley hurried to apologize.

 

“Yeah! We wouldn’t be able to do what we do if it weren’t for your girls’ help all the time. We would be nowhere without you girls.” Cisco added.

 

“Yes, hello!”

 

Cisco and Hartley looked terrified and Lisa’s smile just got wider.

 

“Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery. One large vegetarian pizza, one large meat lovers pizza and an order of garlic bread please.”

 

Cisco and Hartley fell to the ground in relief. Iris and Caitlin just quietly laughed as Lisa finished giving the pizza place their information.

 

“I hope you boys learned a lesson.” Lisa stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Yes. You girls are never a hindrance and thank you for taking time to help us get out of this mess.” Both of the boys replied back.

 

Iris and Caitlin moved to stand on either side of Lisa. “Okay. Now that has been solved. Let’s get to work while we wait for the pizza! Also you boys are paying for the food.” 

 

They got to work and shortly after the pizza arrived then so did Mick. Cisco and Hartley didn’t get any pizza since the girls claimed the vegetarian and Mick looked like he would murder them if they eat any of the meat lovers. It took the group of them the rest of the day and most of the next day to fix everything. 

 

Well almost everything. There was some damage they couldn’t fix in the living room but they moved the couch in front of that part of the wall and you didn’t even notice! Hopefully Len and Barry wouldn’t decide to redecorate or rearrange the furniture until Hartley and Cisco were far away where they could never be reached and murdered. 

 

They had finished just in time and had a enough time to look normal when Len and Barry came walking through the door. 

 

“Why are you all in our house?” Len narrowed his eyes as he removed layer after layer of winter gear while Barry flashed upstairs to put away their luggage. 

 

“Yes. Why are you guys here?” Barry appeared next to Len and helped put all of his coats and sweaters and scarf back into the hallway closet. 

 

“Umm” Cisco looked nervous and started to sweat, “We did nothing! We just thought we would all come and welcome you guys back and hear how your trip went!” His voice went up a few octaves as he talked. “Right guys?” Everyone hid their faces in their hands and shook their heads in disbelief.

 

“What did you guys do?” Len growled as he took a step into the living room.

 

“You really know how to act natural and unsuspicious” Hartley grumbled angrily under his breath.

 

“Lenny.” Lisa pouted and came up to her older brother who tried hard not to soften his anger but failed. “Cisco and Hartley ruined your house! We tried to stop them but it was to late when we found out. We cleaned it up the best we could. Please don’t be mad at us.” She looked at him with puppy eyes.

 

Cisco and Hartley gaped at her while Caitlin, Iris, and Mick smirked. Barry just crossed his arms and shook his head from behind Len.

 

“What?!” Len glared murderously at the two over Lisa’s shoulder. 

 

“Lisa?! How could you?!” Cisco scowled at the traitor who just winked at him with a devilish smirk.

 

“Okay. Now that you know we will be going! Love you big bro! Talk to you guys later about your trip.” With that she pecked her brother on the cheek and Barry as well on her way out of the living room and house.

 

“Talk to you later Barry! Call me when this is done.” Iris hugged him on her way out. 

 

Caitlin smiled and walked out as well.

 

“Don’t go to hard on them. They were trying to do something nice for you guys.” Mick patted Len’s shoulder on his way out.

 

“Cisco and Hartley. What did you guys do?” Barry moved to stand next to Len and took his hand so he wouldn’t try to strangle either one of their two friends.

 

“We wanted to fix your guys heating while you were away.” Cisco started.

 

“But we got competitive and ruined parts of your house. The house is fixed except the stupid heating.” Hartley finished.

 

“It doesn’t look ruined.” Barry looked around.

 

Len never took his eyes off the two, “Did you guys fix everything?”

 

“Yep! Everything. We are really sorry and fixed everything. So now that is out of the way we will be going. Okay? Okay, bye! Enjoy being home!” Cisco grabbed Hartley’s hand and they began to leave but Len’s arm shot out to stop them.

 

“Everything? Then why is the couch in the wrong place?” Len growled.

 

Cisco and Hartley cringed. “Uh well. Okay. Maybe we couldn’t fix everything. But we did try!” Cisco laughed nervously.

 

Barry went and moved the couch and gasped at the damage it uncovered. Len glanced over and quickly looked back at the two cowering in front of him with fury in his eyes.

 

“Len!” Barry flashed forward and grabbed him before he could lunge toward their now terrified friends. “It was an accident! They were trying to do something nice and it backfired on them. I know how to fix the wall. I will fix it later okay?” He turned a stern look upon Cisco and Hartley. “Thank you guys for the attempt but please ask before doing something like this in our house. Now go home before Len kills you.”

 

Both of them ran out of the house with a quick sorry and bye thrown over their shoulder. Barry released Len and moved his hands to cup his face gently.

 

“It is going to be okay. Like I said, I can fix the wall. I did something similar once when I was younger in one of my old apartments.” Barry chuckled at the memory. 

 

Len frowned and reached up to take Barry’s hands off his face and lowered them but never released them from his grasp. “I guess I may have over reacted a bit.” Len sighed. “But I hate that they came into our home without permission. This is our home and they entered it and messed around with it.” He frowned angrily. 

 

Barry smiled gently and laid his forehead against Len’s who lost the tension in his body and expression at the action. “I know love. We can sit them all down later and explain to them why it is important to us that they respect our home. But for now why don’t we get into our pjs and watch some movies in our room. Maybe we can have a pillow fight later.” 

 

Len opened his eyes to a grinning Barry and chuckled. “Good idea.” He leaned forward and kissed Barry.

 

Barry smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Len, “I always have great ideas!”

 

Len snorted amused, “Of course darling.”

 

Barry pouted, “You are such a jerk.”

 

Len smiled and rubbed their noses together. “And yet you still love me.”

 

Barry scrunched his nose adorably as his eyes crinkled in happiness. “I love you.”

 

Len smiled adoringly, “I love you to.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Len and Barry were in Central City park walking around in early January. They had both gotten tired of being stuck inside all day and decided to take advantage of the rare sunny winter day. Even with the sun at its strongest point of the day it was not enough to chase away the chill. The air was so cold that one’s breathe turned into mist no matter what time of day it was. 

 

After Len shivered for the tenth time in forty minutes Barry frowned concerned. “Why don’t we start heading back home? We can stop by the store on the way to get some ingredients for dinner.” 

 

Barry was careful to word it in a way that wouldn’t hurt Len’s pride that he was getting to be more intolerable of the cold as he got older. Len always refused that he wasn’t cold. That he just liked to wear layers for comfort. Currently he was wearing so many layers Barry was surprised he could walk without waddling. 

 

Though now that Barry was paying more attention, he was starting to notice that the longer they were out here the more Len seemed to be struggling. Yes. It was best that they leave before Barry would be forced to carry him. Truth be told Barry wasn’t sure he could Len if it came to it since Len looked even to heavy for Barry to lift with how much winter gear he was packing.

 

Len shivered again, “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Hmm. I was thinking that one pasta dish you make.”

 

Len smiled, “Okay. Then we definitely need to stop by the store since we are out of most of the stuff needed for it.”

 

Barry brightened up, “Okay!” He grabbed Len’s hand and intertwined their fingers together the best he could since Len appeared to be wearing two pairs of gloves at once and gently started to swing them.

 

They started walking up the largest hill in Central City park when Len started shaking violently. Greatly concerned Barry released Lens hand and took off the parka he was wearing and quickly put it on Len before Len could even open his mouth to protest.

 

The parka was very large and sorta resembled Len’s Captain Cold parka if was large enough to fit three people with still extra space and was a dark red color. 

 

Len snuggled into it and with a smile Barry took his hand again and they began walking. 

 

It was when they got to the top of the hill that the real trouble started. Len sneezed.

 

He sneezed so hard that he lost his balance. 

 

With a shout of panic he toppled over.

 

And started rolling down the hill.

 

Barry was left gaping at his rolling away boyfriend with wide shocked eyes before he snapped out if it.

 

“LEN??!!” Barry ran to stop his boyfriend, “Hold on!! I am coming!!”

 

Thankfully no one was around to see Barry use his powers to stop his rolling away boyfriend. Barry was able to get to Len right before he rolled into the fountain at the bottom of the hill.

 

“Are you okay?! Len?! Talk to me!” Barry shouted panicked as he tried to roll Len over to see his face. Barry was right. Len weighed a ton with all the padding on him. 

 

With a groan Len struggled to roll over and after a few minutes he managed to be able to look up at his boyfriend.

 

“Stop shouting and help me up please! The ground is freezing!” Len’s attempts to get up on his own as he spoke were hilarious. Barry tried not to laugh but guess he failed at that because Len was glaring at him.

 

“Stop laughing!” Len narrowed his eyes menacing at his cruel boyfriend.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! It is just so funny now that you are not in danger or hurt. You rolling down a hill while wearing so much padding.” Barry tried to contain his giggles.

 

“It was not fun being the one running down the hill!” Len huffed and continued glaring but had stopped his attempts of getting up since they were getting him nowhere. 

 

“You never rolled down a grassy hill on a nice sunny day?” Barry had finally gotten some control over his giggles and was trying to now to help get Len up. “Um Len?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t think we will be able to get you up with all of these layers on you. You weigh to much.”

 

“I am not taking any of it off! It is to cold!” Len flung his arms in anger. He looked like an angry fat penguin that fell and couldn’t get back up.

 

Barry backed up a bit and put his hands on his hips. “Well, I guess we will just have to roll you home and then take some layers off you.”

 

“What?! No!” Len started flailing around in anger. Even powered by pride and anger he still could not get up.

 

“Yep! Rolling it is! We can go to the store another day. Let’s go home!” With a grin Barry started to roll Len in the direction of their home.

 

“I hate you. So much.” Len started swearing as he was rolled.

 

“I love you to.” Barry just kept smiling. “You know what you remind me of? A marshmallow! Because you are such a softy and sweetie! Well, at least to me and Lisa.”

 

“I will smother you in your sleep. I swear I will Scarlet!”

“Aww! See! So sweet.” Barry hummed and continued along like it was perfectly normal to be rolling ones boyfriend who looked like a giant fluff ball.

 

“What do you want to order for dinner love?” 

 

After a couple minutes of the only sound being Barry’s footsteps on the frozen snow covered sidewalk and the sound Len bundled in padding made as he was rolled. 

 

Len mumbled, “Chinese food.”

 

“Okay!” 

 

Yep. Just a normal day in the life of Leonard Snart and Barry Allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any prompts or ideas you want me to try my hand at then leave a comment or come and talk to me on tumblr ^_^ I am friendly and don't bite


End file.
